1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to light emitting diode light source modules. More particularly, the present invention relates to simple structured LED modules that provide for quick, easy and lower cost manufacturing. In certain embodiments, the LED modules described here may be outdoor waterproof LED modules with enhanced heat dissipating performance.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have grown increasingly popular as an energy-efficient light because of their high efficiency, long service life, good shock resistance, damage resistance, energy-saving and environmental benefits. Currently, LED light source modules have been widely applied in fields such as luminous characters, advertisement, sign boards, light boxes, environment and adornment illumination, city lighting engineering, stage lighting and so on to replace conventional light sources. In many of these applications, LED light source modules are used outdoors, which could benefit from water and heat damage resistance.
Traditional LED light sources mainly comprise a case, a circuit board and other components, such as LEDs and integrated circuits. In traditional waterproof LED light sources, these components are potted and connected together by epoxy resin (typically, a thermosetting plastic) to achieve optimal waterproof performance. However, potting in a large area with epoxy resin causes the circuit board, LED and case to be solidified as a whole. This may not be optimum because if a single LED has a quality problem, the whole module has to be replaced, leading to high maintenance costs. In addition, the LED light sources that are completely covered by epoxy resin lose part of the light emitting therefrom to absorption in the resin, causing a decrease in luminous efficiency. More complex waterproof LED light source module structures have been formed utilizing an upper cover and a lower cover which are fixed by screws to support LED light source. These more complex structures lead to difficulties in manufacturing, leading to high costs, and inconvenient installation and use. Therefore, there is a need for a simple structure waterproof LED light source module that has low manufacturing and maintenance costs.
As discussed above, LEDs have the ability to substitute for a traditional fluorescent lamp. In order to increase lighting brightness, a plurality of LEDs is often incorporated into a single lamp. Unfortunately, an increase in LED light source power also leads to an increase in the heat generated by LED, which greatly decreases light extraction efficiency and service life of the LED. In order to address these issues, the manufacturers of LED light source modules often adopt a metal case having good heat conduction capabilities. Although this can solve the heat dissipation issue of an LED light source module, the manufacturing process is complicated and costly, which increases difficulty in the practical application of the LED light source modules. For example, a waterproof heat dissipating LED light source module is disclosed in Chinese Patent Publication No. CN2824292, which comprises a metal case and a strip circuit board installed in the metal case. The strip circuit board is welded with a light emitting diode, a resistor and a power input line, and a heat dissipating potting adhesive covers the strip circuit board and its driving element. However, the LED light source module is not convenient for installation and fixation and the strip circuit board is required to be fixed inside the metal case. Thus the structure is comparatively complicated and poor in general, rendering it unsuitable for mass production. Therefore, there is a need for a simple LED light source module that has low manufacturing and maintenance costs.
Despite improvements in LED light source technology, there are still unmet needs such as those mentioned above for a new and improved LED light source module. Specifically, an LED light source module capable of heat and/or water resistance that comprises a simple structure that is able to be manufactured and maintained at low cost is desired.